1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rail threader and more particularly to a device which may be mounted on a fixed rail to enable a loose rail to be threaded between the rails of the track or to be threaded outwardly from between the rails of the track.
2. Background Art
Spare or loose rails are frequently stored by the side of a railroad track, at predetermined spaced-apart locations, to enable a length of a fixed rail of the railroad track to be quickly replaced in the event of damage thereto. If a rail is damaged, and must be replaced, the section crew simple needs to go to the nearest location where a rail is stored rather than requiring a loose rail to be shipped from some central supply area.
The loose rails are normally positioned on a rail rest closely adjacent the side of the track at predetermined intervals. When it is desired to move the loose or spare rail to the location where it is to be used, the rail is normally first rolled towards the track by means of rail turning tools or the like. Once the loose rail has been rolled to a position closely adjacent the track, it is necessary to thread the loose rail into the center of the track so that the loose rail may be pulled to the location where it is needed.
The threading of the rail into the center of the track is extremely difficult and is sometimes dangerous. The rail simply cannot be pulled into the center of the track by a Hy-Railer or the like since the loose rail simply tends to slide on the rail and will not thread itself into the center of the track. In the past, to thread the rail into the track, the workers utilized lining bars and attempted to pry or roll the loose rail over one of the fixed rails. The loose rails are extremely heavy and frequently weigh in excess of 1,700 pounds which makes the lining bar method of threading the rail extremely difficult and sometimes dangerous.